MY VERY FIRST COMPETITION! PLEASE DO!
by 10Years-Of-FRIENDS-In-2weeks
Summary: My first contest! so please have a go! All entries must be between K-T rated! NO RATED Ms!
1. INFORMATION!

**Hey everyone! I have decided to make my very own COMPETITION! WOOHOO! I don't know if someone has done a contest like this one so I'm going to say now that I'm sorry if you have done a competition like this, I swear I didn't mean to copy you! Okay! Now that that's cleared up here is my competition!**

_**OKAY! So I will give you a random Disney song, or a song by a Disney related artist and all you have to do is write a short fic about the song, based on the song, or including the song. Sounds easy right? Oh but there ARE rules *boos from crowd* I know I know! I hate rules too! **_

_Rules_

_1. NO CHAWNI! I will only except Channy, Tawco (Tawni and Nico), or Gradity (Grady and Chasity) if you are doing a Romance fic. You could also put Zora, Portlyn (Marta), or any other character's who aren't in couples, in pairs with someone you've made up or with each other. I hope that makes sense. :/_

_2. NO SAD ENDINGS! I really hate sad endings… __L _

_3. IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE ROMANCE! It can be ANY kind of genre you want, as long as it ends happily!_

_4. THERE IS NO WORD LIMMIT! I really don't mind how many words you put in it!_

_5. NO BOY-BOY OR GIRL-GIRL PAIRINGS! It just sounds to weird!_

_6. HAVE FUN! You have to enjoy it!_

**OKAY! So that's it! I will have 1****st****, 2****nd****, 3****rd**** prizes and write one one-shot dedicated to everyone who takes part! Just review telling me if you are entering and PM me when your story is up! THANK YOU!**

**Sapphire xxxx**


	2. UPDATE

**Hey Everyone! Just an update to say who has already written and published their story! **

**Something about the Sunshine - XxSimplyAlicexX (to be completed)**

**Growing Up - OneDream 2Dream (completed)**

**He Could Be The One - Midnightscreamer (completed)**

**Summer - Dancing Raindrops (completed)**

**Please can everyone else get your stories in soon! And I have missed you out on this list please review and tell me! Also new contestants are still aloud! So if you are reading this wanting to enter you still can! Just hit that little review button tell me you are entering and I will give you a song. Okay? Okay. Pease out suckas!**


	3. Another Update!

**Hey! So I missed out someone and another person has written a story so here is the newest line up!**

_Stories and Authors who have written and published their story:_

_Something about the Sunshine - XxSimplyAlicexX (to be completed)_

_Growing Up - OneDream 2Dream (completed)_

_He Could Be The One - Midnightscreamer (completed)_

_Summer - Dancing Raindrops (completed)_

_I Gotta Feeling You Make Me Crazier - PurpleTwilight9720 (Completed)_

_My Song, Their Lyrics - ItsSterFrySuckas (completed)_

_**Remember guys! The deadline is March! SO Get your stories in quick quick quick! Again you can still enter! Just review and tell me! Okay Thank you!**_

_**Sapphire xxxx**_


	4. FINAL CALL UPDATED VERSION

It's March people! Which means almost time for the deadline! I will give y'all till the end of march to get it in or completed then it's finished. Here is the list of people handed in their story

_**Stories and Authors who have written and published their story:**_

_**Something about the Sunshine - XxSimplyAlicexX (to be completed)**_

_**Growing Up - OneDream 2Dream (completed)**_

_**He Could Be The One - Midnightscreamer (completed)**_

_**Summer - Dancing Raindrops (completed)**_

_**Gotta Feeling You Make Me Crazier - PurpleTwilight9720 (Completed)**_

_**My Song, Their Lyrics - ItsSterFrySuckas (completed)**_

_**The Climb - lilvainprincess16 (not to sure. Could you please inform me on whether or not this is completed?)**_

_**It's Never To Late - XxGoldie12xX (Completed and sorry i forgot about you xD)**_

**That is all I think I have just now. If of course I have missed you out please inform me in a review. If you still haven't started writing it or not uploaded it please hurry. If you want to pull yourself out of the contest that is fine to.**

**Now… onto the facts. Once your stories are handed in I will be handing them (forcefully) to some of my friends who will be the panel of judges!**

**Thought I should just say that…**

**Kindest Regards, Sapphire xxxxx**

**P.S. Yes I changed my pen name**


	5. ENTRIES ARE NEADED

**Everyone it is the end of March and I really need all the entries in. Please Review this to tell me if your story is not on the list. If you don't tell me and I miss out your story you might not get a prize.**

_**Stories and Authors who have written and published their story:**_

_**Something about the Sunshine - XxSimplyAlicexX (to be completed. Please get completed)**_

_**Growing Up - OneDream 2Dream (completed)**_

_**He Could Be The One - Midnightscreamer (completed)**_

_**Summer - Dancing Raindrops (completed)**_

_**Gotta Feeling You Make Me Crazier - PurpleTwilight9720 (Completed)**_

_**My Song, Their Lyrics - ItsSterFrySuckas (completed)**_

_**The Climb - lilvainprincess16 (not to sure. Could you please inform me on whether or not this is completed?)**_

_**It's Never To Late - XxGoldie12xX (Completed)**_


	6. RESULTS!

**Here are the contest results and a story for all of you who took part!**

**P.S. I said the author names cause I really couldn't be bothered typing out the story names xD**

**The best story not based of a song I gave them (FYI there were 2)**

**love channy 5678! :D**

**Best Multi-Chapter**

**XxSimplyAlicexX! Although not finished it was great!**

**Best One-Shot based of a song! There were to many great ones so I could only narrow it down to 3!**

**1****st**** Dancing Raindrops **

**2****nd**** XxGoldie12xX **

**3****rd**** lilvainprincess16 **

**Can I just say that this was one of the HARDEST decisions to make! All the stories were amazing! And I'm really sorry for anyone who didn't get a place thingy! And to anyone who didn't enter in time! **

**P.S. I'm no longer going to write anything on this account, just so we're clear. K? K.**

**I own nothing but I sure do wish I owned HOA!**

**Amber from HOA: This isn't even a house of Anubis story! **

**Me: Well it is now, since you're here!**

**Amber: well its actually just me you are aloud to say you wish you owned!**

**Me: fine I wish I owned Amber Millington! Now, no offence or anything. but will you please leave?**

**Amber: Fine!**

**Me: Good.**

**Amber: oh but first that girl over there doesn't own Loser Like Me or SWAC! Okay now bye guys! SIBUNA! **

**Loser Like Me **

Sonny POV

The cast of So Random and I were performing a song on our show. Basically because Chad and the Mack Falls cast were making fun of us. So we wrote a song and are going to perform it on the show.

_**The SHOWWWWWWWW!**_

'And now give it up for the cast of So Random singing their original song 'Loser Like Me'

We all got onto the stage and into our positions…

… the music begins to play…

**(Sonny)**

_Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero_

_But, hey, everyone you wanna be_

_Probably started off like me_

_You may say that I'm a freak show _

**(Tawni)**

_(I don't care)_

**(Sonny)**

_But, hey, give me just a little time_

_I bet you're gonna change your mind_

**(Tawni)**

_All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way_

_It ain't so hard to take, _

**(Zora)**

_that's right_

**(Tawni and Sonny)**

'_Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name_

_And I'll just look away, _

**(Zora)**

_that's right_**(All)**

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

_So everyone can hear_

_Hit me with the WORST you got and knock me down_

_Baby, I don't care_

_Keep it up, AND SOON ENOUGH YOU"LL FIGURE OUT_

_You wanna be_

_You wanna be_

_A loser like me_

_A loser like me_**(Grady and Nico)**

_Push me up against the locker_

_And hey, all I do is shake it off_

_I'll get you back when I'm your boss_

_I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters_

'_Cause hey, I could be a superstar_

_I'll see you when you wash my car_

**(Tawni)**

_All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way_

_It ain't so hard to take, _

**(Zora)**

_that's right_

**(Tawni and Sonny)**

'_Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name_

_And I'll just look away, _

**(Zora)**

_that's right_**(All)**

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

_So everyone can hear_

_Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_

_Baby, I don't care_

_Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out_

_You wanna be_

_You wanna be_

_A loser like me_

_A loser like me_

**(Nico)**

_Hey, you, over there_

_Keep the L up-up in the air_

_Hey, you, over there_

_Keep the L up, 'cause I don't care_

_You can throw your sticks, and you can throw your stones_

_Like a rocket, just watch me go_

_Yeah, L-O-S-E-R_

_I can only be who I-R_**(all)**

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

_So everyone can hear_

_Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_

_Baby, I don't care_

_Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out_

_You wanna be_

_You wanna be_

_A loser like meJust go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

_So everyone can hear_

_Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_

_Baby, I don't care_

_Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out_

_You wanna be_

_You wanna be_

_A loser like me _

**(Tawni)**

_(A loser like me)_

**(all except Tawni)**

_A loser like me_

**(Tawni)**

_(A loser like me)_

**(all except Tawni)**

_A loser like _

**(All)**

_me!_

Everyone cheered and we bowed coming of the stage.

I smiled to myself knowing that everyone, did indeed, want to be a 'loser like me'

**THERE WE GO! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT! The prize will be a paragraph about how awesome the winners are! It will be on my new profile so here is my new account!**

**New Account: AnubisFreak **

**Oh and the reason im making a new account is cause I wanted to write new stories but didn't have the heart to delete my old ones!**


End file.
